marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-13122)
| HistoryText = Born in an alternate timeline where the Dark Ages never occurred, Kang grew up in a world where technological advancement flourished. Using time-travel technology and the Forever Crystal, Kang started conquering countless worlds through the timestream. One of these conquests included the kingdom of King Carelius. Kang fell in love with Carelius' daughter Ravonna and made her his lover. Kang made the city of Chronopolis, a place that existed outside of time, the center of his burgeoning empire and added various places from history to increase its size. However, Kang drew opposition from the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers after adding Xandar and New York City to Chronopolis. While the two groups were busing dealing with enemies that also ended up in Chronopolis, they were tricked into destroying the Nexus of All Realities, allowing Kang to remove the barrier that separated the different sectors of Chronopolis. The heroes later used the gathering remains of the Nexus of All Realities and use them to summon Knowhere. Kang tried to stop them by summoning Ego the Living Planet, but the heroes were able to close the portal before Ego came through and successfully summon Knowhere. The heroes then use technology provided by Cosmo to bring down the barrier around Kang's citadel. The Nova Corps attempted to attack Kang's citadel, but Kang used his Damocles Base to knock their ships out of the sky. Iron Man, Spider-Man, Star-Lord board the Damocles Base to bring it down. Kang decided to simply crash the base with the heroes in it and sent in Korvac to keep them occupied. The heroes managed to defeat Korvac and flee the Damocles Base before it crashed. After bringing down the secondary barrier around Kang's citadel, Captain America and Doctor Strange enter the citadel and were backed up by Captain America and Star-Lord. They defeated Kang, but Kang simply shrugged off the defeat and created a giant construct of himself to rampage through Chronopolis while challenging Captain America to a duel. Cap fought Kang using a giant construct himself and managed to defeat Kang. Refusing to accept defeat, Kang stated that he would use the Forever Crystal to turn back time and reverse his defeat. However, Ravonna had taken the Forever Crystal from him. After seeing the heroes fight bravely, Ravonna decided to turn on Kang and used the Forever Crystal to de-age Kang to an infant so he could grow up to a better person. After New York City was returned to its proper location, Captain America, Captain Marvel, and Iron Man witness an elderly Kang appeared with Ravonna (going by the Terminatrix), Cosmo, the Supreme Intelligence, and Man-Thing who came to ask for help in dealing with a chronal fracture incident. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Kang the Conqueror of Earth-6311. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Kang the Conqueror of Earth-6311. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Arrogance | Equipment = Kang Armor; formerly the Forever Crystal | Transportation = Formerly Damocles Base | Weapons = Equipment in his Kang Armor including time-manipulating technology, energy weapons, and energy shields, sword, energy weapon | Notes = * Kang is voices by Peter Serafinowicz. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Acrobats‏ Category:Fencing Category:Summoning Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Richards Family Category:Armor Users Category:Force Field